Minus Magic
by risas212
Summary: Something mysterious is happening at Hogwarts…


**Got Magic?**

By Marisa

Harry woke up, put his glasses on, and let the room take focus. He turned over to Ron, who was sleeping and, as usual, snoring. Harry sat up on his bed and reached over to grab his wand that rested on his nightstand. "Accio" he said as he pointed his wand at his robe and waited for it to fly towards him. The robe didn't stir. He cleared his voice, "Accio," he said louder. The robe still didn't move. "Accio!" Harry said much louder. The only thing that moved was Ron, who was awoken by Harry's voice.  
"Whoa Harry, what's with all the yelling?" Ron asked barely awake.  
"I can't get my robe to come. I think my wand is broken."  
"I'll try," Ron said annoyed. He reached for his wand and pointed it at Harry's robe, "Accio." The robe didn't move.  
"Ugg," Harry moaned, "I'll just go and get it."

The boys dressed and headed down to the main dining hall for breakfast. When they arrived they saw their friend Neville looking miserable and complaining about something to Hermione. "Yeah, Lavender didn't even look my way this morning! I can't believe it wore off so quickly." Neville said, clearly depressed.  
"What wore off so quickly?" Hermione asked. Neville's cheeks instantly blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, nothing," he said weakly.  
"Neville," Hermione said sternly, "What did you do to Lavender?" Hermione had been finding it a bit odd that Lavender, who normally wouldn't give Neville the time of day, was literally swooning over him lately. "Well, umm, I may have put a small love potion on her. But I swear I was going to take it off after the dance."  
"Neville! How could you?" Hermione shouted, she was not a fan of abusing magic.  
"Don't worry about it Hermione, clearly it wore off on its own! Even a magic love potion couldn't get Lavender to like me." Neville said and sunk down in his chair.  
Harry who was listening to Neville's tragic tale whispered to Ron, "First the robe and now the love potion, I don't think this is a coincidence." Automatically his mind raced, was everyone losing their magical powers? He feared this was the working of Lord Voldemort. After breakfast on the way to class, Harry noticed a poster that made his heart sink.

_**QUIDDITCH IS CANCELED INDEFINITELY DUE TO THE LACK OF FLYING ABILITIES AT THIS TIME.**_

"No Quidditch!" Harry said in anger. He figured he could be late for class and raced to get his Nimbus 2000. He ran outside with his broom and went to fly in the air, instead he fell on his bottom. He heard some girls chuckling, they found it quite amusing to see Harry Potter fall right on his butt!

Harry wasn't amused. He raced to his room and put on his invisibility cloak as his friend Seamus walked by, "Harry, why are you wrapping yourself up in a jacket?" he asked. Harry took off his no longer invisibility cloak and raced to class so he wouldn't be any later. When he got there he saw everyone leaving. Ron went up to him giddily, "Classes are canceled today! We went to do potions and no matter what we did, nothing would work! Even Professor Snape couldn't get it to work." Ron said with glee.  
"Ron, this is bad. We lost our magic!" Harry said, bewildered his friend thought this was exciting. Instantly Ron's face went from euphoria to fear. "Oh no, I was just excited we didn't have to go to class!" The boys went back to their rooms and sat there bored. Without magic, they had nothing to do. After staring at each other for what seemed like hours, finally, it was dinner time.

Dinner had to be ordered in from a local restaurant because without magic, the chefs had no idea how to cook. Professor Dumbledore gave a calming speech and said not to panic and that 1,546 years ago he remembers something similar happening. While it seemed to calm everyone's fears, Harry saw that look in Dumbledore's eye that showed he too feared this was the working of Lord Voldemort.

Harry woke up the next day, put his glasses on, and instinctively picked up his wand and said "Accio" to his robe. After he said it, he realized it would not come. However, much to his surprise, the robe lifted in the air and flew over to Harry.  
"Ron, wake up! Our powers are back!" he screamed.

On their way to breakfast they grabbed a _Daily Prophet_ and Ron cringed in embarrassment at the front page headline and the moving picture of his dad.

**ARTHUR WEASLEY TO BLAME FOR OUR MAGIC-LESS DAYS**!

Mr. Weasely, who always had an affection for Muggles and their ways, decided to put a spell on himself that would eliminate his powers for a day. He thought spending the day as a Muggle would be "quite the experience." Instead, the spell got a little botched and the entire wizard community lost their magic. "I offer my complete apologizes to the wizard community," Weasley said in a statement, "but hey, it was kind of fun for a day to see what life's like on the other side, right?"

No, Author Weasley, we do not think it was fun.


End file.
